


Я тебя ревную

by Leka_Koks



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: Тео совсем не ожидал столкнуться с ненормальной ревностью Бориса. Ненормальной, как и сам Борис.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 28





	Я тебя ревную

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мело

Борис его бесит.

После того, как Тео снова пускает его в свою жизнь, Борис все переворачивает, как ему угодно, раскурочивает и собирает по новой.

Тео закусывает губу и продолжает делать вид, что усиленно изучает отчеты, сидя за столом. Цифры — это интересно. Но взгляд сам собой снова падает на Бориса, и Тео хочет провалиться под землю от смущения.

— Ты отвратительный, — говорит Тео, листая журнал и понимая, что не может сосредоточиться. Мысли все время вертятся вокруг Бориса, как и всегда, когда он рядом.

— Ты лжешь, Поттер. Я знаю, тебе нравится... смотреть. Ну же, подними глаза.

— Не собираюсь, ты — идиот. И бесишь.

Борис смеется, и на мгновение его дыхание сбивается, отчего Тео чувствует, что у него горят уши. В мастерской магазина жуткая духота, волосы взмокли от пота, Тео быстро проводит рукой, стирая со лба влажные капли, и снова бросает короткий взгляд на Бориса, который нагло ухмыляется ему. Его рука в штанах, и Тео задыхается. Все, что творит Борис, стыдно, и Тео не знает, куда себя деть.

Хоби уезжает к Пиппе в Лондон, так что Борис знает, что, кроме них, в доме никого нет.

— Знаешь, в детстве ты был таким милым, мелким зазнайкой. Я тащился от твоих глупых очков, свитеров и рубашек, которые ты постоянно носил и выглядел, как тощий _vorobushek_. А потом, когда мы встретились в Нью-Йорке и... ты вырос охуенно сексуальным, ты знаешь? Черт, твоя задница в тех пижонских брючках выглядит потрясающе. Я возбудился сразу, как увидел тебя.

— Борис, заткнись! Мне надо работать!

Тео не сдерживается и закрывает лицо руками, потому что больше не может пялиться в книгу, все строчки плывут, а цифры сливаются в сплошное месиво. Взгляд, словно магнитом, притягивается к Борису, который вальяжно опирается задницей на высокий барный стул. Работу над этим стулом Хоби закончил недавно, и лак уже высох, но у Тео нет сил согнать Бориса.

Раздается громкий стон, Тео скулит и сильно зажмуривает глаза.

Борис бесит.

Все начинается с того, что Борис окончательно переезжает в Нью-Йорк и уговаривает Тео вместе снять квартиру. _Поттер, это выгодно для нас обоих!_ Возвращаться домой и видеть там Бориса было странно, но неплохо. Тео как будто и не расстается с ним, так спокойно ему жить рядом с Борисом. И действительно выгодно, потому что, например, тот каждое утро готовит ему завтрак, и Тео просто принимает это. _Ты все время забываешь поесть, Поттер_.

Где-то через месяц их совместной жизни, в один из ленивых вечеров, когда они просто смотрят фильмы, Борис валит его на диван, а сам укладывается сверху, вклиниваясь между ног Тео. _Тихо, это я_. И после этого все закручивается по-другому, они больше не просто соседи-старые-друзья. Тео сам плохо понимает, кто они друг другу. Борис каждый вечер проводит с ним, они спят в одной кровати и занимаются сексом. И никаких других людей между ними нет. Тео решает ни о чем не говорить и не поднимать тему, потому что у них с Борисом явно _отношения_ , как он понимает. Но, кажется, если он заговорит об этом, то все может рухнуть. Не хочется разрушить то, что, наконец, приносит успокоение в его сумбурную жизнь.

А еще Тео нравится, что каждый раз он открывает для себя новые особенности и привычки Бориса, которые не замечал раньше. Как Борис любит держать его за руку, когда они проводят вечера дома перед телевизором, как комментирует глупые моменты фильмов, отчего Тео начинает смеяться и перестает следить за сюжетом. И много чего еще.

Но вот он совсем не ожидал, что Борис окажется ревнивым.

В тот день Борис без предупреждения приходит к нему в магазин, чтобы вместе пообедать. Последнее время он делает так все чаще, и Тео не собирается жаловаться, потому что компания Бориса нравится ему намного больше, чем обед в одиночестве.

Просто, когда Тео продает антиквариат, он выкладывается полностью, и для него нет ничего необычного в легком флирте с клиентом, если того требует ситуация.

Но вот Борис, похоже, так не считает.

Тео как раз работает со старым мистером Смитом, который хочет приобрести у него большой книжный шкаф. Мистер Смит немного странный и все время интересуется личной жизнью Тео. При этом его мелкие глаза сально блестят, а руки влажные и трясутся, когда тот хватается за ладонь Тео при любой возможности. Тео противно, но получить от этого старого пердуна кругленькую сумму хочется сильнее, поэтому он улыбается и смотрит в пол, надеясь, что выглядит, как смущенная девушка, в первый раз получившая знаки внимания.

И именно в этот момент в магазин врывается Борис, создавая вокруг себя много шума.

— Поттер, я принес тебе обед! Уверен, что ты даже не пытался сегодня… — Борис замолкает, когда видит их с мистером Смитом. — А что здесь происходит?

— Думаю, лучше мне зайти позже. До встречи, Тео.

Мистер Смит ретируется так быстро, что Тео даже не может погрустить над уплывающими деньгами. Остается только надеяться, что он вскоре вернется.

－ Еда? — подняв бумажный пакет вверх, спрашивает Борис, когда они остаются вдвоем. И Тео кивает.

Он не думает, что эта маленькая, ничего не значащая ситуация столкнет Тео с ревностью Бориса. С очень-очень странной ревностью Бориса, потому что тот решает, что неплохо подрочить перед Тео средь бела дня на его работе. Ведь да, так все обиженные половинки делают, и это совершенно нормально.

Нормально для кого-то вроде Бориса.

— Борис, прошу тебя, прекрати, — бубнит Тео, не отрывая рук от лица.

— Нет, Поттер, — Тео чуть не умирает, когда слышит легкий стук туфель Бориса по полу магазина. Тот подходит к Тео и с силой отнимает его чуть дрожащие руки от лица. — Посмотри на меня.

Звучит, как приказ, и Тео мгновенно открывает глаза и смотрит Борису в лицо. Опускать взгляд ниже он не смеет, потому что все происходит при свете дня, и Тео это дико смущает. Это не ночью обжиматься — сейчас он слишком много видит.

－ Борис...

Борис усмехается и снова опускает руку на свой член, отчего Тео сам собой следит за этим движением. Как пальцы сжимают красную от возбуждения головку, а после медленно проводят до самого основания, и вот сейчас Тео не может отвести взгляд. Второй рукой Борис поддерживает Тео за подбородок, чтобы тот не мог опустить голову и закрыться. Собственный член уже неприятно упирается в ширинку, и Тео ужасно хочется дотронуться до себя, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение, но он не может пошевелиться и только смотрит.

Борис гладит его пальцами по подбородку, пока его рука быстро скользит по стволу, Тео чувствует нестерпимое желание тоже дотронуться до члена Бориса, но он не дает себе такую вольность и просто облизывает сухие губы, смотря, как Борис сильно себе отдрачивает.

— _Blayt_ , — ругается Борис, он засовывает большой палец в рот Тео, и, чувствуя соленый вкус его кожи, Тео тихо стонет. Он сосет его палец, словно это член. — _Suka_ , какой же ты, _s uma svodish_.

Борис довольно часто любит поговорить во время секса, как настоящий придурок, и это тоже черта, которую Тео раньше не знал. Но он соврет, если скажет, что его не возбуждает, когда Борис несдержанно ругается на разных языках, хоть и половину Тео не понимает. Это каждый раз заставляет подходить его к самому краю. Иногда Тео думает, что сможет кончить только от того, что Борис говорит ему на ухо всякие грязные подробности и желания.

— Подними свой свитер, — говорит Борис, он уже на грани, потому что ладонь по члену двигается все быстрее, а дыхание вырывается изо рта со стонами. Тео подчиняется и задирает свитер до самых сосков, Борис направляет член немного вниз, и ему хватает пары резких движений, и он заливает спермой его живот.

Тео дрожит и смотрит на белесые капли, стекающие к его пупку, пока Борис не опускает руку и не растирает собственную сперму по его животу, а после, как ни в чем не бывало, поправляет одежду Тео. В другой ситуации это было бы мерзко, но не сейчас, когда возбуждение кипит где-то в мозгу, а ощущение подсыхающей спермы Бориса горит на его коже.

Хотелось что-то сказать, но Тео не может, собственное возбуждение мешает нормально думать, поэтому он тупо пялится вперед и даже не замечает, как Борис приводит себя в порядок. Тео возвращается к реальности только тогда, когда Борис обхватывает его лицо руками и поднимает к себе.

— Не позволяй никому себя трогать, кроме меня, понял? — говорит Борис и пристально смотрит ему в глаза, его голос еще слегка дрожит после оргазма, а глаза блестят. Тео не сразу понимает, что тот хочет сказать, поэтому кивает только через несколько секунд, а когда до него доходит смысл сказанных слов, то пытается возразить:

— Но это же клиент! Он старый и просто хотел купить... Боже, Борис, ты правда приревновал меня к нему?

— Он трогал тебя! Ты вообще видел этого мерзкого мужика? Я уверен, что в своих мыслях он тебя уже оттрахал несколько раз!

— Да,－ вскинул брови Тео. — Только это мой покупатель, и он хотел выложить кругленькую сумму сегодня! Если бы не твоя тупая ревность...

— Заткнись, Поттер, не беси. Тебе нужны деньги? Я тебе их дам.

Тео обессилено замолкает, не зная, что еще можно сказать, а Борис наклоняется к нему и крепко целует в губы, а после в лоб, отчего сердце Тео чуть не останавливается от нежности, и потом, не отпуская его лица, говорит:

— До вечера, _milyj_. Сегодня тебя ждет небольшое наказание, так что не смей дрочить, — и от этого обещания Тео приходится сильно зажмуриться, пока перед глазами не начинают плясать красные пятна, потому что от образов, что может сделать с ним Борис, хочется плюнуть на все и запустить руку в штаны.

Чертов Борис.

Он уходит, оставляя Тео с нетерпением и трепетом (и стояком) ждать окончания рабочего дня.


End file.
